1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a positive active material composition for a rechargeable battery, a positive electrode fabricated using the same, and a rechargeable battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries, e.g., lithium rechargeable batteries, have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Rechargeable batteries may include an organic electrolyte solution, and thereby may have twice as high a discharge voltage as a conventional battery including an alkali aqueous solution. Rechargeable batteries accordingly may have high energy density.
Negative active materials of a rechargeable battery may include various carbon-based materials, e.g., artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which may all intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions.
Positive active materials of a typical rechargeable battery may include lithium oxides capable of intercalating lithium.